Maria Celegorm:
Maria Celegorm is an apprentice of the guild of sorceries at the time of the Omega Killer. Bio: Meria was born in Refom 3, a wild border world to a colony descended from escaped Imperium prisoners. She had two loving parents who protected her from the creatures the roamed her homeland. There she lived with her family until she was eight when a large beast attacked her father , in an attempt to help her father she lunged at the beast shooting out a blast of fire from her hands. She scared off the beast but bured her father in the proses. He recovered quickly, and would laught about the whole situation but she was traumatized, and when a passing caravan of mages offered to send her to the guild of sorceries she quickly excepted. Zeki Aleko Initite: She joined the guild of Sorceries and trained hard to control her gifts. eventulay she would take the trial of endurance and attract the attntion of Master Archibald Alloways who would train her in the ways of magic. Apprenticeship: Under Archibald Alloways she would learn meny things about the arcane arts. during this time she would meet Allego Spunk a fellow apprentice and the two would grow vary close. She would join his group along with Gemma Pascow and Pek Amew. Some years later bad things would start happing. She would get into a fight with the Oddball Squad after hurrasing the Jainitor Kurban Mutellip and would serve a few weeks detention. Afterwords she would witness the aftermath of Isla Kaur's death by falling, followed by the death of her friend Gemma a month later. She would sweare unholy vengeance upon the Omega killer and start training in aggressive magics. During this time her master noticed this and nominated her to be one of the guilds apprentices for a tournament that would be held that February. She would fight in this tournament along with Corneus of clan Mun, Zeki Aleko, and the Oddball squad member Zedaz Doestegh. During this duel she defected the future Kiem knight Kaelem Tir and helped Zedaz win the tournament by distracting the pyromancer Raina Rudel. Later she would visit Stedly Castle in Keyvaile and learn a secret. She would be questioned by Anslem Yeagar during his investigation and tell that she did not infact hate the Oddball Squad. Things would go from bad to worse as the the Sovani Fungus her fellow student Rogen Nervols had been studying broke lose and attacked her fellow students. She was among those who were sent into the depths of the fungus hive to destroy it along side Unnamed and the Oddball Squad. She would not have much time to rest when the Demon Rêlinii broke free from her containment and wreaked havoc upon the guild killing a guardsman and wounding several students. She would volunteer along with the Unnamed, Indumini and Ging, to fight the demon lead by the master magi Maxamillan Karnar and Aulus Levertus. The Fight would be harsh with the two masters being taken out from the fight quite early on, Aulus dead. The students fought fiercely with Unnamed eventually emerging victorious sundering the demon. Before she fled back to Keyvaile she cast a curse upon Unnamed in an attempt to remove him from existence but it rebounded upon Maria turning the two into small children . Seeking Vengeance: She would return to the Guild hall with the others helping Maximillian walk. It was hear that she would learn that her lover Allago was Killed by the Omega Killer, who was revealed to be fellow student Margaret Padrana. She swore vengeance against her and traveled across many worlds seeking the power to do so. Unfortunately for her and the universe that power would be Sadria, the vary fallen angel her dead lover onces served. Seveing Sadria: She would seve sadria for meny years doing meny missions for her. She would learn much under the specter Inzar. One such Misssion took her to a great city that took up an entire world where she began infiltrating one of the guilds there. Unfurauely the world would soon after come under attack and most of the sadrainas on the world were slain with Maria being one of the few survivors. She would lead the survivors into A building where she would hold out until Zofia rescued them along side Paul Miller and Pinku Rose. Together they would fight off the Deathhorde and win the battle. Personality: Meria is a follower often doing what others do just to fit in, this iculdes bullying. She is actualy a shy kid deep down and just wants to make friends, When she dose make freinds she tends to be very loyal to them. Her main obsession is gaining power to stop the Omega Killer Margret Padrana. Relationships: Romantic: Allego Spunk: She made friends with Allego Spunk early on in her apprenticeship and they grew close. Eventually they started dating and their love is vary real. Friends: [[Pek Amew|'Pek Amew:']] She is close freinds with Lemein. Gemma Pascow: She was a close friend of hers before her death she swore an oath of vengeince against her killer that has yet to be fulfiled. Zedaz Doestegh: Despite formally being rivals the two became friends after the February of 86 tournament when they worked together to achieve victory. Zofia Pasiskar: After joining the sadrains she became close friends with Zofia the Marshal of that order. Enemies: The Omeaga Killer: She swore revenge against them after their murder of her friend Gemma and her lover Allego. Powers: Adept Level Sorceress: She Is skilled in the acarine arts. Appearances: Origins: Guild of Sorceries Omega Killer: War of Sparks and Lions Trivia: * Her first name is nammed after Mrea the Clown doll demon thing that is the villein of the series Akuma Academy and its sequels. * Her last name Celegrom is named after Celegrom the Fair, Son of Feanor from the SIlmeriilan. Category:GuildofSorceries Category:Sorserer Category:OmagaKilerCharaicters Category:Rival Category:Sapainan Category:Humans Category:Female characters Category:Mage Category:Omegakiller survivors Category:Transfomed Category:Sadraians Category:Tradgic